Seattle Fire Department
Apparatus roster Fire Department Headquarters - 301-2nd Ave. South Built 1928 :Deputy 1 - Operatons Deputy Chief Harborview Medical Center :Medic 1 :Medic 10 Fire Station 2 - 2334-4th Ave. @ Battery St. Built 1921 :Engine 2 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132997) :Engine 5 - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) (SO#134503) :Ladder 4 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#21469-01) :Aid Car 2 Fire Station 3 - 1735 West Thurman St. : Engine 1 - Fire Boat Fire Station 5 - 925 Alaskan Way Built 1963 :Rescue Boat 5 '- Zodiac :'Fire Boat Leschi '- 2007 Dakota Creek Ind. 108' Fireboat :'Engine 4 Fire Station 6 - 405 Martin Luther King Jr. Way South @ South Jackson St. Built 2012 - 2013 :Engine 6 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) :Ladder 3 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#26045) Fire Station 8 - 110 Lee St. @ Warren Ave. North Built 1963 :Engine 8 - 2004 Americam LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) :Ladder 6 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#26693) Fire Station 9 - 3829 Linden Ave. North Built 1954 :Engine 9 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) Fire Station 10 - 400 South Washington St. @ 4th Ave. South Built 2006 - 2008 :Engine 10 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132999) :Ladder 1 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#22117) :Hazmat 1 - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT Walk-In :Aid Car 5 :Air 9 - 2011 Ford F450 :Staff 10 Fire Station 11 - 1514 Southwest Holden St. Built 1971 :Engine 11 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) (SO#131288) Fire Station 13 - 3601 Beacon Ave. South Built 1928 :Engine 13 -''' 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) :'''Battalion 5 Fire Station 14 - 3224-4th Ave. South Built 1927 :Ladder 7 - 1995 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' Rearmount) :Rescue 1 - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Aid Car 14 Fire Station 16 - 6846 Oswego Place NE Built 1927 :Engine 16 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) Fire Station 17 - 1050 NE 50th St. Built 1929, 2010 :Engine 17 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) :Ladder 9 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) :Battalion 6 :Medic 16 Fire Station 18 - 1521 NW Market St. Built 1974 :Engine 18 '- 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) :'Ladder 8 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#27661) :Battalion 4 :Medic 18 :Hose 18 :Spare - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) Fire Station 20 - 2800 15th Ave. West Built 2013 - 2014 :Engine 20 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) Fire Station 21 - 7304 Greenwood Ave. North Built 2010 - 2011 :Engine 21 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) :MCI - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT Heavy Rescue (JN#25310) Fire Station 22 - 901 East Roanoke St. Built 1964 :Engine 22 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) Fire Station 24 - 401 North 130th St. Built 1975 :Engine 24 - '''2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) (SN#134502) :'''Air 240 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney Fire Station 25 - 1300 East Pine St. @ 13th Ave. Built 1969 :Engine 25 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) :Ladder 10 - '2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#21469-02) :'Aid 25 :Mobile Fan Unit '- 2003 GMC T-7500 / Tempest :'P25 - 2000 Ford F-550 Generator Truck Fire Station 26 - 800 South Cloverdale St. Built 1972 :Engine 26 - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136804) :Air 260 - 2002 E-One Saulsbury Fire Station 27 - 1000 South Myrtle St. Built 1970 :Engine 27 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) Fire Station 28 - 5968 Rainier Ave. South Built 2008 - 2009 :Engine 28 - 2013 Pierce XT (1500/500/10) :Ladder 12 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#24609) :Medic 28 Fire Station 29 - 2139 Ferry Ave. SW Built 1970 :Engine 29 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) :Battalion 7 Fire Station 30 - 2931 South Mount Baker Blvd. Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 30 - 2009''' E-One Quest (1500/500) (SO#135221) Fire Station 31 - 1319 North Northgate Way Built 1973 :'''Engine 31 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) :Ladder 5 - '1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) :'Medic 31 Fire Station 32 - 3715 SW Alaska St. Built 1966 :Engine 32 (30941) - 2010 E-One Quest (1500/500) :Ladder 11 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (ex-L1) :Medic 32 Fire Station 33 - 9645 Renton Ave. South Built 1971 :Engine 33 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) Fire Station 34 - 633-32nd Ave. East Built 1970 :Engine 34 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) Fire Station 35 - 8729-15th Ave. NW Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 35 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) Fire Station 36 - 3600-23rd. Ave. SW Built 1971 :Engine 36 - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136803) Fire Station 37 - 7700-35th Ave. SW Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 37 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) Fire Station 38 - 4004 NE 55th St. @ 40th Ave. NE Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 38 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) Fire Station 39 - 2806 NE 127th St. Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 39 - 2013 Pierce XT (1500/500/10) Fire Station 40 - 9401-35th Ave. NE Built 1965 :Engine 40 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500) Fire Station 41 - 2416-34th Ave. West Built 1936 :Engine 41 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (ex-E28) Spare apparatus :1999 American Lafrance / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/105' Rearmount) (ex-L12) Assignment unknown :2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500/10F) (JN#27660-01) :2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500/10F) (JN#27660-02) :2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500/10F) (JN#27660-03) :2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson aerial (-/-/103' Rearmount) (ex-L8) (May become Ladder 7) :2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 pumper (1500/500) :2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' Rearmount) (ex-L5) :2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' Rearmount) (ex-L6) :1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) '' All of the E-One protectors have either been placed in reserve status a few have been sold.'' :1995 E-One Protector pumper :1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (ex-L13, ex-L4) (Temporary assignment to Station 11) Retired apparatus :1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / LTI aerial (-/-/100' Rearmount) (ex-L3) :1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / LTI aerial (-/-/100' Rearmount) Future plans * Fire Station 22 * Fire Station 32 : The city is currently designing a new facilities for the following fire stations External Links *Seattle Fire Department *Seattle Fire Apparatus Gallery Category:King County, Washington Category:Washington departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus